


Yule at Kaer Morhen

by JamieTayl



Series: Witcher [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieTayl/pseuds/JamieTayl
Summary: Jaskier introduces a fae holiday to his friends. Lambert gets a kitten!
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100273
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Yule at Kaer Morhen

“Would you go chop a small pine tree down and bring it here, pretty pretty please,” Jaskier asked. 

“What the hell do you want a tree inside the keep for,” Geralt said. Jaskier rolled his eyes. He was trying to give them all a nice festive yule, but they were making it difficult. 

“We need to bring the tree inside to decorate it, and then we put presents underneath it,” Jaskier explained. Geralt grumbled but he went outside to get the tree. Jaskier assigned Aiden to make the stand for the tree a few days ago when he had a break, so that was all set. Jaskier had put Eskel and Lambert in the kitchen and gave them instructions and ingredients to make the food. It would taste better if he just brought some over from the fae realm, but it was nice to pass on the traditional food recipes. Yennefer, Triss, and Ciri were all making paper snowflakes. Earlier, he taught Ciri how to make a snowman. She insisted on using Vesemir's favorite scarf so it would look like him. Vesemir let her because he was secretly a big softie. 

Jaskier portaled to the fae realm and back, bringing with him boxes of tree ornaments. There was already a corner with a stack of presents, most from himself. Geralt grumbled about wasting money but Jaskier used his ultra-powerful puppy dog eyes. 

Geralt returned with a big ass tree and placed it in the tree stand. It was 6 foot five at least. Ciri walked over to them. 

“Why is there a tree inside the house,” she said.

“Yes, please explain,” Vesemir said from the armchair beside the fireplace with a book in his lap. Large socks hung from the mantle. They were Lambert’s socks since he had the biggest feet. Lambert thought it was funny so it was all good. 

“We’re going to decorate it with these pretty ornaments,” Jaskier said, gesturing to the boxes of ornaments. Ciri rummaged through them. Yen walked over to watch, smirking. He would be concerned, but he knew everyone was just amused and baffled by the yule traditions. He demonstrated putting an ornament on the tree for Ciri. She picked up an ornament and searched for the perfect branch. Jaskier pulled his lute out of a portal and prepared to sing. 

“I’ll never get used to you doing that,” Geralt said. 

“You would be used to it by now if you figured out I was fae sooner,” he said. He strummed his lute while he thought of a good song. Most of the traditional songs would be confusing for those who didn’t know about yule, but he knew the perfect one. Ciri looked up when he sang “Frosty the Snowman”. She sat down in front of him with an ornament still in her hand. She clapped when he was finished, which was always appreciated. He would have loved to indulge her further, but they needed to hurry up with all the preparations. He never should have waited until Yule day to do everything, but Vesemir was only willing to let them take one day off. Yennefer, Triss, and Ciri were taking care of the tree, so he didn’t need to pitch in there. Aiden slinked towards the ornaments and started helping. Jaskier left them to it and went to the kitchen to check on Lambert and Eskel. He heard them arguing before he saw them. 

“It needs more cinnamon,” Lambert said.

“No, it doesn’t, it’s perfect the way it is-”

“Your taste buds are dead, it needs a hell of a lot more cinnamon to taste even halfway decent.”

Jaskier walked past them and tasted the gloop. “I think it needs more clove, actually.”

“Oh fuck, we forgot the clove,” Lambert said. They were making pumpkin pie from some leftover pumpkins (Jaskier liked to hoard them). They already ate a nice roast duck and side dishes, so all they had left was the desserts. The order of everything was a little messed up since they only had one day instead of the whole month to get everything ready and celebrate. He was so grateful he could portal to the fae realm to get supplies instantly. Geralt grumbled behind him about tastes being too strong for him. Jaskier handed him a sugar cookie. He ate it without complaint. 

A few hours later they sat in front of the fully decorated yule tree eating desserts. He warned Ciri not to eat too many because she might be getting some candy in her stocking. It had been a hassle to keep Ciri away from her stocking and presents all day. Everyone went through their stockings. They were filled with candy, tangerines, and bags of roasted nuts. He also gave them each a toothbrush and anti-cavity toothpaste, since oral hygiene in the human realm wasn’t quite there yet. 

Ciri got a hair clip that looked like a dragonfly. Its many green and blue gems sparkled in the light of the fire. Yen clipped it onto her hair and said it brought out her eyes. He whispered to Geralt that it had a protection spell on it. 

Yenifer was confused when she was handed a spray bottle filled with silvery liquid. 

“It’s called shimmer. It’s something fae commonly use to make our skin and hair sparkly. It lasts a few days before the magic fades,” he explained. It was difficult to think of something she would like since she had her own magic and money and could get anything she desired. He thought something from his realm might interest her since it was one of the few things she couldn’t get. Triss oohed and ahhed over it, so Yennefer decided to be nice (for once) and pour her a small bottle of it. Jaskier assured them he could get them more anytime. 

Triss received a set of green silk hair ribbons. The patterns moved and shifted like waves. The green was a nice contrast against her red hair. She was absolutely thrilled. Triss loved anything that drew attention to the hair she was so proud of. Eskel’s gift was specialized. Jaskier shuffled closer to him and brought their foreheads together. Glowing blue markings appeared on Jaskier’s body. A blue band appeared on Eskel’s wrist. 

“I know your goat keeps escaping, so this band feels warmer the closer you are to her, so you can find her easily” he explained. Eskel pulled him close and pat him on the back. 

“This is useful. Thank you so much,” Eskel said. 

“Aiden, you're next,” he said. 

“That sounds like a threat.” 

Jaskier laughed and didn’t answer him. Good to keep them on their toes. He didn’t know Aiden well yet, so he bought a plain black sweater and hand embroidered the design of his cat medallion. Aiden swapped out his old sweater for the new one. 

Vesemir received a beautifully wrapped present. He insisted on unwrapping it slowly so he didn’t rip the paper. It was a book. The cover was green with intricate designs. 

“It’s the history and culture of my people. You always ask me questions about the fae realm, so I thought you would like it.” 

Vesmir smiled and nodded at him. “I look forward to learning more about the fae.”

Jaskier smooched Geralt on the cheek, then put their foreheads together like he had with Eskel. His marks glowed again, but no band appeared on Geralt. Instead, a small black horse tattoo appeared. Geralt looked at it for a second, inspecting it, then his eyes widened comically. 

“I-I can hear her,” Geralt said in wonder. Jaskier grinned. 

“I gave you the power to send emotions and images to Roach, and her to you,” he explained,” I asked her if she was cool with it first.”

Geralt squeezed him in a slightly painful hug. “Thank you,” he said in a choked-up voice. 

“Why am I last,” Lambert grumbled. 

“Aiden and I collaborated on your present. It’s very special,” Jaskier explained. 

“Hmmm,” Geralt said. 

Jaskier reached through a portal and brought through it a small black kitten. Her eyes were the same shade of yellow as Aiden’s. He took Lambert's hand and cupped it, then placed the kitten there. 

“Congratulations on receiving your very own pocket Aiden,” Jaskier said, crossing his fingers behind his back. Lambert put his finger in front of the kitten’s face. She licked it. 

“What if I hurt him?”. 

“I did a protection spell. Also, that is a lady you are speaking of.”

“Lady Aiden kitten,” Lambert mumbled. 

“You can think of a better name than that, Lamb,” Aiden said. 

“Yule kitten?”.

“Oh well. We’ll think of something.” 

Lambert set the kitten on Vesemir's lap. She climbed under his sweater and curled up. An excellent place to nap. 

“I bet you could climb that tree in under ten seconds without disturbing any of the ornaments,” Lambert said. Aiden smirked.

“You’re on, wolf-”

“Absolutely not,” Jaskier said. 

“I agree. I like that tree the way it is,” Vesemir said. Finally, he had been encompassed by the yule spirit. 

The second Jaskier left the room, he heard a crashing sound and Vesemir yelling about fool witchers. Life was never boring in Kaer Morhen.


End file.
